Creatures Of Camelot
by Demigod Of Nyx
Summary: When Harry is left behind by Ron and Hermione, he finds new friends and enemies. Of course, that just isn't enough as his friends are hiding something. So, Harry accidentally finds his way into a new world. Rating may change. Ron and Hermione bashing ahead. Beware of Dumbledork!
1. The Beginning

AN: I'm so excited! Because I got Minecraft and Spirited Away for Christmas, you get a Harry Potter fanfic. Everyone wins! Yay! The info is below!

**Summary: Harry Potter is furious. After all, he has to participate in a Tournament for adults and his best friends have abandoned him! But, all that changes in an instant when he finds a secret passage to a world beyond his wildest dreams: a world in the past. The world is Camelot.**

_Pairings: The pairings are Harry/Susan, Neville/Ginny, Draco/Luna, Female Blaise/Fred and George/Gabrielle._

Important Info: I would like to point out the following. If you don't like my pairingas, just say so in PM or review. I am willing to listen to new ideas and answer questions. There is Ron and Hermione bashing, plus manipulative Dumbledore. All my heroes are fourth years! Yes, even Luna and Ginny! My writing is influenced by DZ2. Without that writer, I would be lost in the Duat.

Harry Potter was highly depressed. He had tried to explain to Ron about his innocence with his name being drawn from the Goblet of Fire. However, Ron refused to listen to reason. "Ron, don't you see? Why would I put my name in the goblet? It's stupid to actively seek death." Harry explained calmly. "Are you calling me stupid? I wanted to enter the Tournament!" Ron basically snapped as he yelled at his former best friend.

Smarting from the confrontation, Harry had tried to convince his other best friend, the ever rational Hermione Granger to take his side. Her beautiful big brown eyes seemed to glow with anger and pride. "I'm _not _going to support some celebrity seeking fame who always finds some exciting way to get us killed!" Then, the snob haughtily strolled away.

Naturally, Harry needed an outlet to channel his anger at the majority of the school turning against him. He started to bury himself into his studies and tried to excel in classes. The most important class for Harry was Potions. He desired to make new friends and he wanted to learn more about the art of brewing.

The first friend he made was a pretty Hufflepuff named Susan Bones. She had short red curls and strange amber eyes that made her look a tad bit wild. Susan was an outcast and bullied by her house because she believed Harry was innocent. The "loyal" house, led by Cedric Diggory teased her, stole her stuff and called her names like "Potter Lover" and "Elf Girl" because of her pointy ears. Like Harry, Susan craved a friend to confide in and cherish. Harry was delighted to gain a friend, no matter how cute she was.

Next, Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor in his dorm approached Harry. "Look, Harry. I- I supported you all along, even when Hermione hexed me to not s-say anything. C-can we b-be friends?" Neville stammered, either nervous or anxious. Based on past experience, Harry was willing to understand his explanation. "Don't worry, Nev. You were always my friend." Shocked by this revelation, Neville nodded and grinned. "Hi, Susan." He greeted.

Surprised that his new friends actually knew each other, Harry asked who else supported him. Grinning, Susan told him that Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, Blaise, Draco and the new girl Gabrielle. Other people might also be loyal, but were hiding the truth. Shocked, Harry decided to make some new friends and rekindle some lost ones.

Ginny Weasley was Ron's twin sister with long red waves of hair and grey eyes. After chatting with her a bit, Harry realized she had a peculiar scent around her. It was the smell of the _wild, _the smell Remus had. This was kind of suspicious to Harry. What could Ginny be hiding?

Luna Lovegood was a whole other story. She was clearly different! She had shoulder-length dirty blonde hair with bulging violet eyes. "Of course I'll be your friend, Harry! The coven of the Elders demand it, you know!" "What coven? Who are the Elders?" Harry asked, confused. "You mean, you haven't been _told?_ Sorry, it's just not my place then." Luna then raced off, hair streaming behind her.

Blaise Zabini was an odd one. The Italian girl was a Slytherin, yet was loyal to the twins! "I'm full of surprises." Blaise teased Harry as he talked to her that morning. It was weird, but Harry had found new friends, better ones than Hermione and Ron.

**COC**

Also, Hermione and Ron were making friends. After all, they needed allies for Harry when they initiated their plan. "Are you sure this will work, Hermione?" Ron asked. "Of course it will!" Hermione snapped. "Ok! Don't bite my head off." Ron replied. "Soon, I'll have Harry and you'll have Luna. We just need to gather allies to help us out!"

The first one was Cedric Diggory. He wanted Susan as his girlfriend, but she was too abnormal. "Can you make her normal, Hermione?" He asked anxiously. "Yes! A few spells she will be under your control." The brainiac replied, smiling with anticipation.

Another ally was the beautiful Fleur Delacour. She wanted Draco all to herself. "Honestly, his family is rich. I want that wealth NOW! Can you guys help me out?" Fleur was determined to get him one way or another. Ron nodded. "We'll try our best!" Hermione promised.

Although they had only gained two allies, Hermione and Ron felt they were well on their way to success.

**COC**

Harry hadn't been able to talk to Fred, George, Draco and Gabrielle for various reasons. Fred and George had been sick in the infirmary for days! (It was because of that aging spell.) Gabrielle wasn't in any of his classes on Mondays. Plus, Draco had been out of class all day! Oh well. Harry could talk to them tomorrow.

Everything was about to change.

AN: Yes, I realize that more allies and pairings will be added. Don't worry about Harry not going to Camelot. You don't always go somewhere in the first chapter! This was just a taste of Harry's future. Yes, there are magical creatures. I'll tell you a secret. (Ginny's a were. Is she a werewolf or werecat? Find out later. Read and review!


	2. Calm Breakfast Conversations (Not!)

AN: Due to demand, I am updating a kinda new story! I bet you were glad when you got that email, right?

Harry woke up he next day with a sour taste in his mouth. "Let's go, Harry! We'll be late otherwise!" Neville told him, hissing the words in his ear. "Ok, ok! Keep your hair on! I'm up!" Harry replied. He was a bit grumpy as his dreams had been plagued by snobbish Hermiones and jealous Rons. Mumbling curses, he dressed rather quickly and trekked down the hallowed halls into the breakfast room.

Ginny waved them over, saying "Come on, slowpokes! Sit down!" Neville blushed slightly as they approached her. "H-hi, Ginny!" Neville managed to force out. "Top of the morning to ya! What's up with you?" After the preliminary greetings, they slipped into a rather comfortable conversation on news about the discoveries that had been made recently.

Just at that critical moment, people began to dart to the tables for yummy food. With those people were Hermione and Ron. Hermione's arm was linked with Ron's and she was boasting about how they now had a _relationship_. "Hey, Ginny! Come sit with us! You don't have to hang out with these losers from pity. They aren't worth your time." Hermione hardly spared a sullen glance to the seething boys.

"Leave them alone! They're much better friends than _you_! They don't bully others into doing what they want because they're too lazy to do it. That's what you do!" Ginny snapped back, growling softy. "You freak! I can and will have you expelled!" Hermione shrieked rather shrilly. "I'll disown you." Ron chimed in, face red with anger._  
_

Ginny laughed. Before she could tell them how wrong they were, Oliver Wood, local Quidditch captain, interrupted her rather sudden tirade. "Hey, now. She's just being a true friend! Leave her be! Can't you see she _likes her friends_? Or are you unable to see past the end of your nose?" Oliver snapped, feeling he needed to defend Ginny, a girl of complete mystery to him.

Lots of people nodded in agreement. "We don't want her disowned. We want _you _disowned." Percy, Fred and George told Ron in unison. "Why expel Ginny? You should expel you for ruining the peace." Minerva murmured. Hermione turned pale, unable or unwilling to speak. Her lips trembled as water pooled in her eyes. Crying out she fled the scene, leaving behind a puzzled Ron and some angry students.

Luna then spoke up, having remained silent for much of this time. "Lady Magic and the rest of the Council have decided their first judgement. Ronald, you are a jerk." Everyone started to giggle or smile, trying to hide their amusement. "What would you know, Looney?" Ron snapped back, highly upset. Hermione was a wuss, Harry was a attention hog, Neville was useless and Luna was looney of course. Perhaps, it wasn't a good idea to like Luna or try to seduce Hermione for practice. These girls were total freaks!

Harry suddenly was propelling out of his seat and was punching Ron in the stomach, causing him to vomit. "SHUT UP! LUNA IS NOT LOONEY!" His sudden rage made some girls look disgusted while Susan smiled at him with respect. He was a good choice for a mate after all.

**COC**

Only one person didn't speak up during the long turmoil afterwards. Gabrielle Delacour watched the events from her seat. No one sat by her because the air turned chilly around her seat. Frost spread across the table. Gaby was her nickname, but only her now estranged mom called her that. Gaby had a very strange power and secret. You see, there used to be fearsome ice warriors called Valkyries. They roamed the Arctic, searching for fallen souls to devour and soldiers to battle. Gabrielle always enjoyed those tales of Norse lore. Her line had roots with Vikings after all! However, Gaby had learned a dark secret while reading books in the archives. Her father's mom was a Valkyrie! She was a spirit of ice! Unfortunately for all lovers of heat, Gabrielle Willow Delacour was one too.

AN: Please read and review! I love new fans and am glad that people like my writing. Sorry about the length. Either it's long or short. I'm not exactly sure about it.


End file.
